The art of hanging curtain rods and the like is a very ancient and varied one. For many years, it was common practice to fasten the bracket to the front surface of a window casing by means of screws. This had the defect that it produced unslightly holes in the casing which had to be refilled and painted when it became desirable to move the brackets to another position on the casing. Furthermore, every time the window was painted, one either painted around the bracket or removed the bracket, painted the casing, and then replaced the bracket, this involving a time-consuming operation. In addition, when the bracket was replaced and the screws inserted in place they tended to be loose, thus causing the brackets to fall off at times. It was subsequently suggested, therefore, that the bracket take the form of a clip to extend over the front surface of the casing, along the top edge, and down the crack between the casing and the wall. Unfortunately, casings have various thicknesses and a given size of clip would not fit all casings. The suggestion was made, of course, that the clip be formed in two parts with slots and screws to make them adjustable. This arrangement, however, is expensive. Furthermore, it becomes a gathering place for dirt and other detritus. Furthermore, such complex arrangements usually have sharp edges on which curtains and draperies can become caught and which cause tearing. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a curtain rod bracket that is adaptable to window casings of various thicknesses.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a single-piece curtain rod bracket that is applicable to a window casing.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a bracket for holding curtain rods which bracket is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a window bracket which has a minimum of sharp edges to cause damage to curtains or draperies.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a curtain rod bracket which has a pleasing appearance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.